Uma Páscoa Inesquecível
by Ayame-Kagome
Summary: Veja como foi a Páscoa de Kag, Inu, San e Miroku, espero que vocês gostem...Depois desse dia a vida deles irá mudar para melhor


Fala - Normal

_Narração – Negrito e Itálico_

Pensamento – Negrito

(Alguma coisa) –Quando eu quiser me intrometer.

-Período que se passa ou quando cortar para outro lugar.

Uma Páscoa Inesquecível

Kagome está na era feudal tendo outra discussão com o Inuyasha, motivo: Kagome que voltar para era dela.

**INUYASHA: **Você não vai Kagome!**_Segura o braço dela.-_**Nós temos que achar o Naraku...

**KAGOME: **Mas para achar o Naraku, você não precisa de mim, os fragmentos estão todos com ele, só falta os do Kouga e do irmão da Sango, não tenho nada o que fazer aqui...Agora você PODERIA LARGAR O MEU BRAÇO!**_Kagome berra e tenta se soltar do hanyou.-_Como o Inuyasha é chato, eu querendo fazer uma surpresa para eles e esse idiota fica me enchendo ��._Pensa Kagome._**

**MIROKU: **Inuyasha, deixe a Senhorita Kagome ir, ela deve ter alguma coisa importante para fazer. **_Disse o monge colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro do amigo._**

**SANGO: **Inuyasha, se não fosse importante ela não iria querer ir embora. **_Sango faz uma pose de pensativa. –_**Ah não ser quando você briga com ela, ai ela fica nervosa e vai...Inuyasha, você brigou com ela não foi?

**INUYASHA: _Completamente irritado: _**Vocês dois querem calar a boca? Eu na briguei com a Kagome...Eu só não queria que ela fosse embora. **_Disse aos gritos._**

**_Kagome arregala os olhos e fica com uma cara de curiosa :_**Inuyasha, porque você não quer que eu vá embora?

**_Inuyasha fica corado e tenta disfarçar: _**Feh,eu já disse sua boba, eu quero procurar o Naraku e se você for embora agora, teremos que adiar tudo.**_Larga o braço da garota e cruza os braços._**

**KAGOME: Eu sabia que esse idiota não ia falar a verdade..._.-_**Eu vou voltar hoje...é rapidinho, por favor Inuyasha, deixa vai. **_Kagome o olha com os olhinhos suplicantes e com as mãozinhas juntas como se fosse rezar._**

**INUYASHA: Porque eu não consigo dizer não. **Feh, faça como quiser então, mais se você não chegar hoje, partiremos sem você...**_Dizendo isso Inuyasha pula em uma arvore e fica lá observando todos._**

**MIROKU: **Vá logo antes que esse cabeça dura mude de idéia.**_Despediu-se o monge._**

**SANGO: **Vai logo, senão o Inuyasha fica nervoso.**_Sango dá um risinho e pisca para amiga, que não entende muito._**

**KAGOME: **Eu volto hoje mesmo, tchau...**_Kagome dá um sorriso e acena para o Inuyasha, que nem olha direito, mas acena mesmo assim, kagome pula no poço e vai para sua era._**

**SANGO: **Coitadinho do Shippou, ficou dormindo e nem se despediu da Kagome.

**MIROKU: **Não fica assim Sango, ela vai voltar hoje mesmo o Shippou nem vai ficar triste. **_O monge começa a se aproximar de sango e acaba passando a mão aonde não devia, em conseqüência leva uma bordoada na orelha._**

**SANGO: **Monge tarado. **_Sango vai para cabana da Kaede, vermelha e ao mesmo tempo furiosa._**

**MIROKU: _Alisando o rosto vermelho. –_**Ela me ama T.T...

**INUYASHA: _Fala para si mesmo.- _**Isso já está ficando monótono. (**nossa o Inuyasha falando monótono? Oh ele está ficando mais culto huhu) _Inuyasha começa a contemplar o céu e a pensar em Kagome. _Tomara que você não demore...**

**KAGOME: **Mamãe cheguei!**_Kagome tira os sapatos e entra em casa._**

**MÃE DA KAGOME: **Kagome que bom que você voltou, vai ficar para comer os ovos com a gente?Ah o Houjo te mandou esse. **_Era um ovo da sonho de valsa em formato de coração e junto com ele vinha um cartão._**

**KAGOME: **Eu só vou ficar para comprar umas coisinhas, à noite eu volto para outra era. **_Sorri a menina e pega o ovo_**.-Eu vou tomar um banho.

**MÃE DA KAGOME: **Ta bom filha, eu vou preparar alguma coisa bem gostosa para você comer...**_Disse a mãe com o mesmo semblante doce que ela tem._**

_**Kagome sorri e vai para o seu quarto, chegando lá ela lê o bilhete.**_

_**Higurashi, espero que você não seja alérgica a chocolate, com tantos problemas que você tem...Espero que goste do ovo, foi eu que escolhi.**_

_**Tenha uma boa Páscoa e nos vemos, eu espero na segunda.**_

**KAGOME: **Ai o Houjo já está pensando que eu tenho um monte de doenças, eu tenho que falar com o meu avô ��.**_Kagome toma um banho e se arruma para comprar uns ovinhos para os amigos.-_**Mãe eu já vou, volto logo.

**MÃE DA KAGOME: **Mas filha você nem come...**_Não deu nem para terminar a frase, Kagome já estava longe._**

_**Inuyasha estava muito irritado pela demora de Kagome.**_

**INUYASHA: **Ela está demorando muito. **_Dizia nervoso._**

**SANGO:**Calma Inuyasha, daqui a pouco ela está de volta, se acalme.

**SHIPPOU: **Era para eu estar bravo, ela não se despediu de mim, mais não é o idiota do Inuyasha que está. **_Shippou dá um pulo e acerta a cabeça do Inuyasha. –_**Idiota.

**INUYASHA: **Ora seu moleque idiota, vem aqui. **_Os dois começam a correr em círculos._**

**MIROKU:**Se a Kagome estivesse aqui, ela daria um jeito no Inuyasha rapidinho.**_Suspira_**

_**A garota anda um pouco, como é véspera de páscoa as ruas estão congestionadas, com muita dificuldade ela vê um mercado, com uns avos bem gostosos, sem pensar muito ela decide entrar.Passa um corredor passa outro, e finalmente chega no que ela queria, ovos de páscoa, com uma cestinha em suas mãos ela escolhe os melhores para os seus queridos amigos...Pro Miroku ela compra o dá Nestlé, para Sango ela compra o dá bis branco, para o Shippou ela pega o dá kinder ovo, já que vem com brinquedo ele irá adorar, para a velha Kaede ela comprou o dá Garoto**_

_**e finalmente para o Inuyasha,Kagome demora um pouco para escolher, pois queria que o dele fosse especial, depois de tanto pensar ela resolve comprar o Galak, vai para o caixa e paga tudo e volta para sua casa.**_

KAGOME: Mamãe cheguei...Nossa como estava cheio, quase morri dentro do mercado.Dizia exausta

MÃE: Filha antes de ir eu tenho que te dar isso...A mãe de Kagome pega um ovo da Garoto e uma Colomba Pascal. –O Souta e a sua avó que ajudaram a escolher, espero que você goste.

KAGOME: Muito obrigada mamãe. Kagome dá um abraço em sua mãe.-Feliz Páscoa.

MÃE: Para você também filhinha.

KAGOME: Ué, mais por falar nisso, cadê o vovô e o Souta?Pergunta desconfiada.

MÃE: Eles foram para casa de uma tia, na verdade quando você chegou eu estava me arrumando para ir também.

KAGOME: Ta bom então mamãe, manda um beijo para tia e para o tio, mas eu tenho que ir agora, tchau e boa páscoa, fala pro vovô e pro Souta que eu mandei um beijo.

A mãe de Kagome acena com a cabeça e a menina vai embora e pula o poço.

KAGOME: Será que o Inuyasha sentiu a minha falta.Kagome sai do poço e leva um baita susto com o Inuyasha quase pulando no poço.

KAGOME: Você é doido ou o que? Quase me mata de susto.Dizia com a mão no peito, como se isso fizesse parar o susto.

INUYASHA: Você me chamou do que?Eu estava indo te buscar, demorou muito para voltar. Disse com a cara emburrada.

KAGOME: Esquece do que eu te chamei ��, e pode tirar essa cara feia que eu já estou aqui.Dizia enquanto o encarava e cruzava os braços.

INUYASHA: É a única que eu tenho ��, vamos logo para o vilarejo. Inuyasha pega na mão de Kagome que cora, os dois vão de mãos dadas até o vilarejo e no caminho todos os aldeões não paravam de cochichar algo e isso já estava deixando os dois irritados, chegando na cabana da Kaede...

MIROKU: Hum Inuyasha, você e a Senhorita Kagome já se acertaram? Dizia num tom malicioso.

INUYASHA: Do que você está falando?Inuyasha estava todo confuso.

MIROKU: Do que eu estou falando? Oras não se faça de bobo, então o que vocês estão fazendo de mãos dadas?Disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Kagome num impulso solta da mão do Inuyasha e fica parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelha.

INUYASHA: Feh, seu idiota, eu só estava arrastando ela até aqui. Disse tentando disfarçar.

SANGO: Antes que o Miroku possa fazer outro comentário maldoso é melhor eu interferir...Que bom que você já chegou Kagome, o Shippou vai ficar muito feliz.

Shippou que tinha acabado de chegar com Kaede pula no colo da Kagome assim que a vê.

SHIPPOU: Que bom que você voltou, eu não agüentava mais ficar com esse monge tarado que toda hora tenta assediar a Sango e com esse rabugento.Aponta para Inuyasha.

INUYASHA: Ora seu pirralho, vem aqui...Inuyasha vai em direção ao Shippou

KAGOME: Você não vai fazer nada com ele...Inuyasha senta!Dizendo isso ela começa a mexer na sua mochila.-Hum eu trouxe umas coisinhas para vocês...É, mais eu só vou dar quando nós fizermos o jantar hehe, é surpresa.

KAEDE: Não se preocupe eu já fiz o jantar.Podem comer, eu não estou com fome, estou mesmo é com sono...Boa Noite a todos.

KAGOME: Antes deixa eu te dar isso. Kagome tira da mochila o ovo da velha Kaede.

KAEDE: Muito obrigada Kagome, mais o que é isso?Dizia enquanto examinava o ovo.

KAGOME: É um ovo de páscoa, ele é de chocolate, lá na minha era quando é páscoa todo mundo ganha pelo menos um desses.Explicava a jovem.

KAEDE: Ah, sim, muito obrigada mais uma vez, como estou muito cansada hoje, amanhã eu como boa noite a todos.Dizendo isso a velha se retira e vai dormir.

SHIPPOU: Kagome eu não ou ganhar um?Disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

KAGOME: É claro que vai, toma o seu...Kagome entrega o ovo-O seu vem com um brinquedo. Shippou solta um grande sorriso.

SHIPPOU: Brigada Kagome...A raposinha abre e monta o brinquedo, era um aviãozinho que voa.Eu vou comer amanhã, eu to com soninho, adorei o ovo e o brinquedo..Shippou dá um beijinho em Kagome e vai dormir.

KAGOME: Eu queria tanto comer lá fora, com a lua e as estrelas, seria muito legal...

SANGO: Vamos então, vamos na frente, que os meninos vão trazer as coisas..Vamos logo antes que esses folgados mandem a gente ajudar.Disse empurrando Kagome para fora.

MIROKU: Inuyasha você já falou com a Kagome que já se decidiu por ela? Disse o monge com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados.

INUYASHA: Ainda não...Eu não tive oportunidade ainda.Inuyasha tava vermelhinho, estava muito sem graça e com vergonha.

MIROKU: E o que você está esperando para contar seu idiota?A expressão do monge tinha mudado, ele estava com os olhos abertos e com o punho fechado.

INUYASHA: Feh, como se você já tivesse falado com a Sango!Inuyasha cruzou os braços .

MIROKU: Eu estava deixando para falar quando você falasse com a Kagome...Tentava se justificar, o que não adiantou muito, pois se embaraçou nas palavras e começou a suar frio.

INUYASHA: Você não me engana, eu sei que você está com vergonha, admite.

MIROKU: É vamos lá pra fora, as garotas já devem estar preocupadas pela nossa demora. Miroku não esperou nem a resposta de Inuyasha e se mandou.

INUYASHA: É mais o Miroku está certo, eu tenho que falar com ela logo, e isso vai ser hoje. Inuyasha soltou um suspiro e começou a contemplar o céu e a refletir.

MIROKU: Vamos comer logo!Eu estou com muita fome .Disse se sentando do lado de Sango.

KAGOME: Calma seu fominha, primeiro deixa eu te dar isso..E para você também Sango.Kagome revira daqui e revira dali a sua mochila e tira os dois ovos e entrega aos seus donos, que ficam felizes ao ganharem.

SANGO: Obrigada Kagome, amanhã pode deixar que eu faço o almoço Da uma piscadinha.

MIROKU:Muito obrigada Senhorita Kagome, eu vou detoná-lo assim que comer a janta.Dizia com os olhos grudados na comida e no ovo.

KAGOME: Miroku, aonde o Inuyasha se meteu?

MIROKU: Ele ficou lá atrás porque?

KAGOME: Porque a comida vai esfriar, a quer saber eu vou lá chamar ele.Kagome se retira e encontra Inuyasha sentado, com os braços cruzados e olhando para o céu pensativo.-Inuyasha, o que você está fazendo ai sozinho,vamos comer...Ah isso é para você toma.Kagome entrega o ovo para o Inuyasha.

INUYASHA: O ...Obrigado Kagome, eu...Eu quero falar uma coisa para você...Inuyasha pegou o ovo e começou a encará-la com seus olhos cor de âmbar.

KAGOME: O que será que ele quer me falar, ai Meu Deus, será que ele vai falar que não precisa mais de mim, ou pior, falar que se decidiu pela Kikyou e que eu posso voltar para casa...O que eu faço...Porque ele não para de me encarar? –O que você quer falar?É muito serio?Perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

INUYASHA: Para nós dois é serio...Disse mantendo seus olhos nos olhos dela.

KAGOME: Ai e agora o que será que ela vai falar?O que eu faço...-Po...Pode fa...falar...Gaguejava, pois além do nervosismo o Inuyasha não parava de encará-la.

MIROKU: Sango, já que estamos sozinhos aqui, eu gostaria de te falar uma coisa. Disse num tom serio e segurando a mão de Sango.

SANGO: Miroku, você já falo que quer ter um filho meu, agora para de palhaçada vai e vamos comer, eu não caio mais nessa.Disse Sango largando da mão de Miroku.

MIROKU: Não Sango, não é isso, dessa vez é verdade, você poderia me escutar?Disse encarando-a

SANGO: Pode falar Miroku.Falou corada e com uma mão no rosto.

INUYASHA: É que eu...Eu...Eu queria, quer dizer quero, é saber,não, não falar...que...Eu...

KAGOME: Fala logo Inuyasha eu não estou conseguindo entender...Disse impaciente.

INUYASHA: Você acha que é fácil dizer isso...Que droga, eu...Eu quero te dizer, que eu, eu me decidi...Inuyasha não parava de encarar Kagome, que por sua vez mantinha sua cabeça baixa mais que no instante que o inu falou que havia se decido se levantou e fechou as duas mãos

KAGOME: Não precisa me dizer...Você se decidiu pela Kikyou não é, tudo bem...Eu acho que vou para casa...Kagome estava indo embora com a cabeça baixa quando um braço a puxa.

INUYASHA: Não sua bobinha, eu me decidi por você...Kagome eu te amo...Ao dizer isso os olhos cor de âmbar do hanyou brilharam, demonstrando que o que ele dizia era verdade, Kagome não conteve a emoção e começou a chorar.-Que foi Kagome?Eu falei algo errado?Você não gosta mais de mim?Perguntou inocentemente.

KAGOME: Não...Eu estou chorando de felicidade Inuyasha, porque eu também te amo. Inuyasha deu o maior sorriso que já tinha dado em sua vida, se aproximou de Kagome, os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, quando perceberam,seus rostos estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir a respiração do outro, os dois foram se aproximando até que sem perceberem seus lábios se tocaram, foi um beijo inocente, um beijo tímido, mais ao mesmo tempo quente... Eles desfrutaram daquele beijo e daquele momento como se fosse o ultimo de suas vidas, só pararam por falta de ar.-Eu gostaria que esse momento não acabasse nunca.

INUYASHA: Quem disse que ele precisa acabar?Inuyasha a abraçou e sussurrou no seu ouvido.-Kagome, eu quero ficar com você para sempre.

KAGOME: Eu também Inuyasha, eu também.Os dois ficaram abraçados conversando, uma conversa que parecia não ter fim e que nunca se tornaria chata ou cansativa, pois só de ter um ao lado do outro tudo se tornava melhor.

MIROKU: Sango, eu sei que fiz muitas coisas e que você poderá não acreditar em mim, mais eu prefiro arriscar a me arrepender depois...Dizia enquanto segurava as belas mãos macias da Sango.

SANGO: Miroku, você está me assustando, aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu buraco de vento?Perguntou preocupada.

MIROKU: Você sempre se preocupa comigo não é Sango?Mas não é isso, é que se eu não trato você igual eu trato as outras é porque você é especial e eu não gostaria de tratá-la daquela forma...

SANGO: Eu sou especial?Sango falou quase num sussurro.

MIROKU: Sango, eu não gosto de ficar enrolando...Então lá vai, Sango eu gosto de você.Ao dizer essas palavras Sango estava com um maravilhoso sorriso, um sorriso doce, angelical,Miroku não parava de pensar em como estar perto dela o fazia feliz.

SANGO: Miroku, você não sabe como me fez feliz dizendo isso...Eu também gosto de você...E não sabe o quanto.Os olhares dos dois brilhavam sobre o luar.

MIROKU: Sango...Miroku foi se aproximando timidamente de Sango, a moça estava muito corada, pois ele é o único homem que ela ama, nunca havia sentido isso antes, nem ele, aquele momento era eterno, um momento que só os dois poderiam descrever seus sentimentos...Sem que notassem os dois selaram um beijo, um beijo cheio de amor, que quanto mais o beijo se aprofundava mais um queria a boca do outro...Beijaram-se por um bom tempo, mais para eles pareciam anos...Quando se separaram reinou um silêncio, mais um, silencio gostoso como se um soubesse o que se passa na cabeça do outro mesmo estando em silêncio

À noite dos dois casais estava só para começar, eles se amam muito e esse amor ainda irá durar e amadurecer através do tempo, porque esse sim é um sentimento verdadeiro e eterno, que não se esquece e que às vezes te faz sofrer,mais que no fim sempre termina com um grande sorriso, quando compartilhado pelos dois lados, essa explosão de sentimentos que às vezes não se descreves teve como nome amor...

Essa foi à maravilhosa páscoa desse pessoal, que agora para eles está começando uma nova vida, uma vida cheia de felicidades e amor...E que com certeza nunca se acabará...

Oie, bom esse foi o meu especial de páscoa, nossa quase que eu não termino, eu e a minha irmã estávamos brincando de guerra de almofada ai ela jogo uma em mim, mais pegou no copo de leite que estava em cima do pc, daí vocês já viram, molho tudo, o teclado ficou encharcado, o pior que a gente já tinha limpado a sala, ai caiu leite no chão no pc, nossa foi horrível, sorte minha que tem um teclado reserva, pq aquele já era huhuhu. Espero que vocês gostem, mandem reviews comentando, falando se gostaram ou se odiaram, criticas, sugestões, elogios, é só me mandarem uma review huhuhu!

MuItOs BeIjInHoS No SoLaÇãO

JaNe!


End file.
